1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer, a printer control method, and a light irradiation device for performing printing using photo curable ink.
2. Related Art
From the past, known are inkjet recording devices equipped with recording heads for discharging photo curable ink on a recording medium, and a light source for irradiating light that cures the photo curable ink on the recording medium on which the photo curable ink is discharged, making the irradiation volume for the ink of the background images which should be white or transparent lower than that of the irradiation volume for the ink of actual images (see JP-A-2009-056695 (Patent Document 1), for example).